1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP2007-183605 A discloses a flexible display in which semiconductor light-emitting elements are disposed at predetermined intervals on a plastic substrate having flexibility so that the display can be curved without impairing the luminous efficiency and life of the semiconductor light-emitting elements.
Moreover, JP 2013-015835 A discloses a flexible splay panel including a first display area, a second display area extending from the first display area and forming a curved surface, and a non-display area disposed in a position not seen by a user, for reducing the non-display area recognized by the user.